Try Loving you
by UzumakiNaruDobe
Summary: pernikahan terjadi karena perjodohan namun Itachi dan Naruto berusaha melindungi rumah tangga mereka karena pernikahan hanya di lakukan satu kali saja. ItaFemNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Try Loving you**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: ItaFemNaru slight SasuFemNaru, SasuFemKyuu, ItaFemKyuu**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning: oc, ooc, GenderSwitch, FemNaru, Typo(s), RatedMForWarn and all**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Saya Uchiha Itachi menerima Namikaze Naruto sebagai isteri saya. Dalam suka dan duka. Susah senang bersama. Hingga maut memisahkan kita."

"Saya Namikaze Naruto menerima Uchiha Itachi sebagai suami saya. Dalam suka dan duka. Susah senang bersama. Hingga maut memisahkan kita."

Seluruh keluarga Uchiha, Namikaze dan Uzumaki merasa senang. Akhirnya pernikahan antara kedua keluarga berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan, Uchiha Itachi pria berusia 25 tahun menikah dengan Namikaze Naruto wanita berusia 23 tahun. Keduanya menganggap pernikahan ini hanyalah bisnis dan sama sekali tidak saling mencintai.

..

..

Skip

..

..

Malam pernikahan ItaNaru. Tetamu bersalaman dengan pengantin baru memberikan ucapan selamat kepada kedua mempelai, di sisi lain ItaNaru hanya tersenyum pasti itu senyuman palsu yang di cipta oleh keduanya.

"Hahaha! Akhirnya kita menjadi besan Fugaku! Hahaha! "Tawa Minato.

"Ya akhirnya mereka menerima perjodohan yang kita inginkan."jawab Fugaku.

Namikaze Minato dan Uchiha Fugaku keduanya sahabat baik dari kecil dan sekarang mereka menjadi satu keluarga.

"Senyum lah bukankah ini hari pernikahan kita."bisik Itachi di telinga Naruto.

"Kau juga tersenyum lah. Jangan melirik adikku seperti itu, tatapan memujamu membuatkan aku jijik."jawab Naruto dengan sinis kepada Itachi.

Itachi hanya diam. Apa yang Naruto katakan benar bahwa dia melirik saudari perempuan Naruto namun bagi Itachi itu hanyalah lirikan tajam penuh dengan dendam.

"Selamat naru-chan akhirnya kau menikah juga dan kau akan menyusul aku mendapatkan momongan."kata Sakura, Haruno Sakura sahabat Naruto paling Setia.

Naruto tersenyum lalu menjawab. "Aku harap juga begitu Saki-chan. Kalaulah aku menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai."

Sakura terdiam lalu tertawa. "Hahaha! Kau bicara apa naru-chan."Sakura tahu semuanya dari awal hingga akhir kisah Naruto. "Ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya. Lee menungguku."ujar Sakura menunjukkan kepada suaminya yang melambai ke arah dirinya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan lalu mengikuti langkah Sakura yang kian menjauh. Di hati Naruto hanya tersenyum miris, mencintai adik kenapa menikah bersama kakaknya. Miris hidup Naruto miris.

"Aku ingin kau tahu Naruto! Coba lah untuk saling mencintai."kata Itachi tegas. Naruto menatap mata Itachi mencari setitik kebohongan dari mata hitam milik Uchiha Itachi, suaminya itu.

Naruto membalas dengan senyuman, senyuman tulus dan menawan yang tidak pernah dia perlihatkan kepada orang lain ya kecuali Itachi tentunya.

Sasuke terpaku melihat senyuman Naruto. Dari kejauhan dia melihat Itachi dan Naruto di saksi oleh Kyuubi di sisinya. Jauh di sudut hati Sasuke dia merasa iri hati kepada Itachi kerana Itachi Naruto memperlihatkan senyuman itu.

"Berengsek!"desis Sasuke.

Namikaze Kyuubi memandang ItaNaru. Dia membenci sang kakak kerana Naruto sekarang sudah sah menjadi isteri Uchiha Itachi. Seharusnya dirinya berada di samping Itachi bukan Naruto.

"Sasuke! Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menduakan aku!"kata Kyuubi.

Sasuke hanya mendesis dan menatap Kyuubi. "Menduakan kau! Kyuu! Aku meninggalkan Naruto hanya demi kau!"jawab Sasuke. Kyuubi hanya tersenyum dan memeluk Sasuke.

 **TBC &RnR**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Don't Own It Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: ItaFemNaru

Rating: M

Genre: Romance,Family

Warning: oc, ooc, gender switch, Female Naruto, Typo's

Chapter 2: First day Husband and Wife

..

..

..

Naruto bangun awal dari biasanya, hari ini adalah hari pertama bagi dirinya. Hari pertama menjadi istri Uchiha Itachi, biarpun mereka dijodohkan Naruto tetap menjalankan tugas sebagai seorang istri.

Naruto masuk ke kamar mandi tiga puluh menit kemudian akhirnya dia keluar menggunakan handuk sebatas dada hingga paha-nya, Naruto sangat menggoda jika seperti itu. Naruto mengeringkan rambutnya mata safir-nya melirik ke arah Itachi.

Sepertinya suaminya itu masih betah tidur dan tentu saja bermalasan di kasur, Fugaku dan Minato memberikan mereka libur dua minggu. Mereka harus berlibur kata Minato yah pengantin baru katakan.

..

..

..

Naruto bangga hasil kerjanya. Masakannya pasti di sukai pria datar seperti Itachi. Naruto bergegas membuka apron milik-nya setengah berlari ia masuk kamar mereka, Naruto berdecak kesal Itachi masih tidur nyenyak.

"Bangun! Hey Itachi." Naruto menggoyangkan tubuh Itachi. Lima menit berlalu Itachi masih betah menjelajah alam mimpi.

Naruto kesal dan ia menyeringai jahil. Naruto mencubit hidung Itachi, tentu saja menyekat aliran pernafasan suaminya itu tak lama kemudian Itachi meronta-ronta melepaskan jari Naruto dari hidung mancung-nya.

"Uwaaa!" dengan tidak elit Itachi berteriak, bernapas dalam-dalam. "Kau gila pirang!" teriak Itachi lagi.

"Habis-nya kau sama sekali tidak bangun saat aku mengejutkan mu," ujar Naruto terkekeh geli. "Bersiaplah, aku akan menunggu mu di bawah." Naruto keluar dari kamar mereka.

Jika mereka dijodohkan kenapa mereka sekamar dan seranjang. Semua ini adalah satu-satunya agar mereka akrab, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Itachi bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi selepas mendengar teriakan Naruto, ah! Itachi seperti menjelma menjadi pria 'suami takut istri'.

..

..

..

"Waa! Kau memasak semua ini." kata Itachi takjub dengan pelbagai jenis masakan di atas meja.

"Ya, kau pikir siapa? Koki!" Naruto berkata ketus, ia menyendok nasi ke dalam mangkuk nasi Itachi.

"Hehehe...aku pikir kau wanita kantoran." Itachi tertawa geli.

"Ck! Ada-ada saja! Cepat sana makan." bentak Naruto tapi ia tersenyum tipis.

..

..

..

Seluruh keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze mengunjungi rumah pasangan pengantin baru Itachi dan Naruto, mereka berbondong-bondong mendatangi rumah agam pasangan itu.

Sepupu mereka yang tidak sempat datang ke acara pernikahan mereka datang membawa kado. Kado yang sangat memalukan.

Seperti pengaman, baju renang seksi untuk Naruto, celana boxer untuk Itachi, baju couple berwarna pink, ada juga yang memberi kado yang layak, dan Kado besar berupa barangan bayi.

Itachi dan Naruto tersentak saat melihat kado itu, mereka berpandangan dan menghela napas.

Jujur kado itu adalah istimewa untuk pasangan pengantin baru seperti mereka tapi apakah mereka bisa memiliki momongan. Satu persoalan yang harus dipertaruhkan oleh Itachi dan Naruto.

..

..

Naruto menghantar seluruh keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze di depan pintu, mereka dengan semangat melambaikan tangan.

"Apa mereka terlalu berharap pada kita." perkataan ambigu Naruto menyadarkan Itachi.

"Apa kita harus melakukannya sekarang." ujar Itachi dengan polos.

"Yah! Kita harus melakukan-nya!"

Naruto menyeret Itachi masuk ke kamar mereka, menghempas tubuh tegap Itachi ke kasur. Entah kekuatan apa yang digunakan oleh Naruto bisa menghempas tubuh Itachi.

"N-naruto! J-jangan ber-bercanda!" Itachi mencoba untuk kabur.

"Aku tidak bercanda Itachi! Lakukan atau kau akan menyesal!" balas Naruto dan wanita itu sengaja memancing gairah Seorang Uchiha Itachi.

"Baiklah."

Itachi membalikkan keadaan mereka. Naruto berada di bawahnya, Itachi menumpukan kedua siku-nya di antara tubuh sintal Naruto.

"Kau cantik," jeda "kau juga wanita yang jutek, dingin, dan datar tapi sekarang kau liar." ujar Itachi.

Itachi mengecup kening, pipi, mata, hidung, dan melumat bibir merah muda istri-nya. Naruto mendesah pelan ketika Itachi mengigit cuping telinga Naruto dengan seksual.

Itachi beralih ke leher Naruto. Kulit putih mulus Naruto bisa memperlihatkan urat-urat lehernya, sungguh pemandangan yang menggoda iman Itachi.

Gigit, lumat, dan kecup. Itachi merangsang nafsu Naruto. Akhirnya Naruto mendesah berat, Itachi menggoda inti kewanitaan-nya.

Entah sejak kapan pakaian mereka terlepas dari tubuh mereka, Itachi mengecup seluruh tubuh sintal Naruto akhirnya wajahnya berhenti tepat di area kewanitaan Naruto. Dapat mata hitam Itachi lihat. Tidak ada bulu-bulu di area itu dan memperlihatkan MissV yang tembab dan berwarna pink.

Itachi menjilat tanpa rasa jijik, ketika Naruto ingin melepaskan hasratnya Itachi berhenti dan mendapat delikkan maut dari Naruto.

Itachi memposisikan MrP miliknya tepat di MissV Naruto. Dengan satu hentakan Itachi memasukkan seluruh MrP-nya.

Jeritan kesakitan Naruto. Dengan kesal Naruto menampar wajah Itachi.

"SAKIT BODOH!" teriak Naruto menjambak rambut Itachi.

Itachi tidak menjawab. Ia mengerakkan pinggul-nya. Desahan demi desahan di kamar mereka.

Dan pekerjaan mereka berlangsung lama sehingga 3.00 am.

..

..

..

..

TBC!

GOMEN! saya lambat update, saya berharap chapter ini memuaskan. Lemon-nya menjadi ato tidak. Huhuhu...


End file.
